Recibir nuestro merecido
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:Drabble:. Ellos le miraban con pasión... Él les miraba con serenidad... ¿Qué ocurrió inmediatamente después entre los recién reunidos integrantes del equipo 7? .:SasuSaku:.


**¡Hola, amantes del SasuSaku!**

**Con ocasión del gran evento que ha supuesto la aparición del capítulo 306, he escrito este drabble, que no es ni más ni menos que lo que a mí me gustaría que pasara en el capítulo 307 xD Aunque sé que es imposible, soñar es gratis, ne? En fin, sólo advierto una cosa: si no os gusta el SasuSaku, mejor no lo leáis... Y si os gusta, espero que os guste mucho este drabble.**

**Dejadme reviews, por favor!**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece **

* * *

**RECIBIR NUESTRO MERECIDO**

Ellos le miraban con pasión. Él les miraba con serenidad. Por fin, tras dos años y medio, volvían a verse las caras. Sakura y Naruto miraban a su perdido compañero de equipo, que a su vez les contemplaba desde lo alto. Todos ellos estaban inmóviles. Ni siquiera Yamato ni Sai osaron moverse.

De repente, Sasuke, como olvidando el motivo por el que había atacado a Sai, ignoró a sus compañeros y se dio la vuelta, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

"_¡Ah, no! .¡No te dejaré hacer lo mismo dos veces!"_ se dijo Naruto, saliendo de su estupefacción para dar un salto y llegar hasta el Uchiha. Resollando, le llamó:

-¡Sasuke!

El chico se detuvo, pero no se dignó a girarse hacia el jinchuuriki. Asimismo, no dijo ni una palabra. No era necesario. En la mente de Naruto se desarrollaba de nuevo su último combate, aquel en que había estado a punto de morir, y además de eso había sido incapaz de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura: llevar a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha. Bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado. Por mucho que hubiese deseado volver a ver a su amigo, lo que el Uchiha se merecía no era precisamente un abrazo. Furioso, levantó la mano para darle un puñetazo.

-¡No, Naruto!

Las manos enguantadas de Sakura le detuvieron. El jinchuuriki clavó su ojos azules en los oscuros de Sasuke, que se había dado la vuelta y miraba con desinterés.

-Pero Sakura-chan... –Protestaba el Uzumaki-. ¿Es que nos vamos a dedicar todos a llorarle y suplicarle al señorito Uchiha? .¿No va a darle nadie su merecido?

-Si alguien debe darme mi merecido –habló por primera vez Sasuke-, ése no eres tú, Naruto.

Les sorprendió su voz, que no había cambiado ni un ápice. Siempre la había tenido grave. Aquel inconfundible tono les hizo percatarse aún más si cabía de que tenían a Sasuke frente a ellos. El jinchuuriki se cruzó de brazos, incómodo. Él quería pegarle bien fuerte, por él y por Sakura, por los dos. No obstante, se dio perfecta cuenta de cómo la pelirrosa apretaba los puños, y súbitamente recordó que ella ya no era el amago de kunoichi que necesitaba ser protegida y que golpearan por ella. Se sintió henchido de orgullo.

Sin darle tiempo casi ni a pensar, Sakura sacudió un impresionante puñetazo al Uchiha, que se tambaleó y cayó hacia atrás. Los verdosos ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas que se aseguró de no dejar salir.

-¿Te parece bien así? –Preguntó la muchacha, mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie.

El chico la miró, con sus oscuros ojos llenos de algo indefinible, pero que tenía bastante en común con la nostalgia.

-Ahora seré yo quien te dé lo que te mereces –musitó, sombrío.

Todo sucedió en menos de cinco segundos. La Haruno retrocedió un paso, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a colocarse en posición de defensa. Sasuke la agarró con fuerza de los hombros; aunque Sakura era fuerte, la presencia del Uchiha la anonadaba, hasta el punto de que no podía ni moverse. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle y se encontró con el sharingan escrutándola, como si pretendiera leer los pensamientos de la kunoichi. Y entonces la besó.

Los hombros de la chica se tensaron bajo el contacto de Sasuke, violento e inexperto. El beso sorprendió a Sakura, le sorprendieron la soledad y la desesperación que le transmitía, pero también... el deseo. La pelirrosa cerró los ojos. Aquello era... lo que ella merecía.

Sasuke se separó de ella sin dejar de mirarla, ya sin sharingan. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, atónita. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. De repente oyeron la vocecilla de Naruto preguntar:

-¿...Y yo?

Sus antiguos compañeros de equipo se giraron y le miraron... con odio por estropear el momento. Sasuke hizo ademán de ir hacia él, pero de nuevo la chica le detuvo:

-Déjame esto a mí.

Acercándose al Uzumaki, se puso muy cerca y comentó:

-Naruto no baka... lo que tú mereces... ¡es esto!

La pelirrosa, haciendo gala de su fuerza, le asestó al jinchuuriki un capirotazo que le arrojó al vacío, hasta que aterrizó a los pies de Sai y Yamato. Los dos ninjas de Konoha, tras mirar al muchacho, alzaron la cabeza.

Resguardados de miradas indiscretas, Sakura y Sasuke se refugiaban el uno en los brazos del otro. Al fin a solas, podrían hacer lo que siempre habían deseado: darse mutuamente su merecido.

**FIN**


End file.
